


【V/Johnny Silverhand】 Connecting

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不知道怎么预警, 总之很奇怪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: V买了一个成人游戏
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	【V/Johnny Silverhand】 Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> 没看过游戏剧情！只要在steam发售前搞出来就没人说我OOC（？
> 
> 丧病PWP，男主V/强尼·银手，有V/女性的描写。绝对OOC，超奇怪XP
> 
> 总之是很奇怪的PWP！！！！慎入！！！！

要V说，强尼其实人不错，除了偶尔会在V的脑子里开开派对这点，他大多数时候都算是一个好“房客”。

“但这不代表你现在可以跑出来。”V瞪着长发男人，后者随意地躺在他最爱的那张单人沙发里，翘着腿哼哼着V听过无数次的歌曲。

他今天领了一笔工钱，不算太多，但买上一份最新的成人软件绰绰有余。他们号称这款软件具有优秀的系统，能够带给使用者仿佛身临其境的性爱体验。至于V买它的原因——上次强尼在他和某个一夜情对象正干柴烈火时突然跑出来，并在床尾对他的硬件设备评头论足，惹得V忍不住跟他吵起来，可给他的床伴留下了不小的心里阴影。

“去你的，”强尼对他比了个中指，“喜欢玩具的垃圾。”

还不是拜某人所赐，V腹诽道。他懒得跟强尼顶嘴，只是将芯片插进太阳穴附近的接入口，测试它是否运行顺畅。

原本V是想等到强尼玩够了去休眠以后再好好享受一番，谁知软件运行后直接跳到了选择界面，一个个设定好的虚拟男女投射在V跟强尼面前。

“跟几十年前的成人游戏也没什么区别。”强尼在旁边发出一声嗤笑，而V更关心的是为什么他还不离开。他有些尴尬地准备退出界面，谁知强尼又哼哼着开了口：“别啊，伙计，既然你都买了，不如我们一起看看你这钱花得冤不冤枉。”

V挑眉看着强尼，而强尼也摘下了他的墨镜——就好像在告诉V他真的来了兴致——冲V抛了个媚眼。男人那游刃有余且毫无廉耻的态度有一点惹恼了V，不过年轻人明智地选择了沉默，毕竟他可不想强尼在凌晨四点跑出来在他耳边高唱死亡重金属。

在V用手抚上女人的胸部时，强尼的脸色突然变得有些奇怪，不过当时两人都没有在意。手上的触感很真实，仿佛真的有一个女孩躺在V身下。在这个大家都乐于改造身体的时代，距离他上一次摸到天然乳房也过去很久了，V几乎有些怀念。他的手向下滑去，托住女人翘挺的臀部，然后抬手猛地拍了一下。

也就是在这时候，强尼猛地从沙发上跳了起来，脸色阴沉，瞪着V，一声不吭。V奇怪地回望强尼，停止了动作，那个投影出来的女孩也停下来，呆呆地坐在V身上，丝质内裤褪到一半，场面有些诡异。

强尼沉默片刻，走到V面前，几乎是气急败坏地命令道：“关了她。”

“为什么？”

“操你妈的，让你关你就关。”

V挑了挑眉，轻哼一声。“哥们，你可太不近人情了，”他白了强尼一眼，用手指点点自己的额头，“看不下去你可以选择回这儿睡觉。”

“我他妈的回不去，”强尼啐了一口，“你开着这玩意儿，我就回不去。”

如果V是在享受了一场美妙的性爱，一觉睡到自然醒之后又饱餐了一顿，那他大概会乐意陪着强尼研究研究是什么原因导致他的意识不能在V的脑内来去自如。不过不是现在，不是在V半硬着躺在床上，脑子里除了做爱之外懒得再考虑其他事情的现在。

再说，他早已经学会了怎样在独处时对付强尼。厚脸皮是最关键的。“操，你又不是没看过，”V将注意力重新投回眼前的女人身上，“别像个没拿到钱的小婊子一样哼哼唧唧。”

V的手滑进女人的小穴，明明没有实物，V却还是切切实实地感受到一股湿滑的触感以及轻微的压迫感，不需要润滑，也不需要扩张，像是捅进了一个高级的飞机杯里。

强尼似乎真的生气了，V感觉到他的愤怒，然后又是一阵头疼，“你才是婊子，”他咬牙切齿地指控道，脸上却泛起一丝不自然的潮红，“关、了、她。”

“不然呢？”V挑衅他，手指还插在女人体内，看上去既色情又尴尬。

长发男人瞪着他，撇撇嘴，转身缩回沙发里不说话了。V很少看到强尼这副模样，他心里涌起一股胜利的喜悦，像个争赢了玩具的小孩。

老实说，戏弄强尼这可比成人游戏有趣多了。他不知道是什么让强尼突然对观摩V的性爱抵触了起来（因为男人几天前还说不介意V多来几次），总之，V决定要在年长男人的面前做到最后一步。

他抽出手来，拍拍女人的屁股，“宝贝儿，骑骑我。”

“贱人，你他妈别想——操！”强尼的咆哮生硬地断在中间，转而变成了一连串的脏话，“操操操……该死的停下来……嗯啊……”

他变了调的尾音终于让意识到发生了什么，他任由女人在他身上动作，然后转头看向强尼——男人没有面朝着他，但V心中的猜测渐渐变成了肯定。

“你该不会是感觉到了吧，”他揶揄，“感觉到我的老二插在你的逼里——话说回来，你有那玩意儿吗？”

强尼没有回答，V更加笃定。或许是某种程序错误，不知怎的强尼和那个虚拟的女性角色被联系在了一起，而原本虚拟角色不应该有的感觉此刻却反应在了强尼的意识里。

背对着他的男人不知嘟囔了什么，V并不在乎，他抓着女人的屁股揉搓，从强尼的嘴里泻出一丝呻吟。

V啧啧嘴，“如果你不介意的话，我想让她帮我吸出来。用嘴。”

他原本还有几丝忐忑，担心强尼在一怒之下把他的脑子烧了，然而长发男人只是回头死死盯着他，咕哝着咒骂，让V越来越有胆量放肆。

他轻咳一声：“或者我就这样操着她，然后你趴在沙发上，小穴被鸡巴插得流水，痒得受不了，却什么也得不到。”

“……如果我能弄死你，”重重的喘息声只会让强尼的话更加缺乏威胁性，“我一定会的。”

“可现在我快要弄死你了，”V反唇相讥，“把你活活操死在沙发上，我甚至都不用碰你。”

他坐起来，将女人放倒在床上，自己握住她的腿架在手臂上，重新操进去。强尼和女人同时发出了呻吟，只不过比起女人细细的娇喘，强尼那还带着电子音的哽咽一般的声音更让V性奋。

“贱人……嗯……操！”强尼在沙发上挺起了腰身，只是欲望得不到缓解，他无计可施。

“亲爱的，俗话说得好，”V冲男人咧嘴笑起来，“‘打不过，就加入’。”

这就是他们怎么走到这一步的。

终于强尼还是爬到了V身上，起初他的身影和女人的身体重叠在一起，缓缓坐下来，女人吞下V的阴茎，然后长发男人的影像渐渐取代了女人的影像，最后V的眼前只剩下一个人，就好像V自始至终操着的都是强尼。

“操……”

他骑在V的阴茎上操着自己，明明没有实体，却因为程序的缘故，快感一波一波涌入强尼的意识中。恍惚之间他似乎真的成了个女人，V正插在他的阴道里，又快又深地捅进来，将他牢牢钉在火热的肉棒上。操，他不应该嘲笑V的，年轻人的老二又长又直，骑乘位使得他能插得更深，每一次抽插都狠狠戳过女人才有的敏感点，但过于真实的快感令强尼产生了错觉，就好像那个阴道是他自己的，下体流过的淫水和滑腻的甬道都是他天生的。  
浸淫在性欲中的强尼令V有些着迷，他不是没有幻想过这个男人，强尼身上总有一种特有的魅力，和V的那些一夜情对象都不一样。但强尼总是那么遥不可及，仿佛在他永远够不到的地方。直到此刻。

他把他拉下了神坛。用最粗俗的方式玷污了他，在他的灵魂上打下了自己的印记。

即使强尼的投影不会因为意识而发生变化，不会出汗也不会勃起，但透过他散乱的黑发，V看见了那双充满情欲的眼睛。强尼的眼神没什么聚焦，显然是被操得有些迷糊。V挺动胯部，伸手握住男人的腰——大概是男人的腰，V也搞不清了——在湿滑的阴道里抽插着。强尼的呻吟声渐渐变得响亮，还夹着黏糊糊的哼哼，像是撒娇，又像是被彻底操开了。

强尼是他的，V想，至少现在是，谁也看不见，只有V，他只存在于V的脑海。

按理说一切不能更加诡异了，但V摸到男人下身时，摸到的却还是女人的那一套性器。他用指甲抠过阴蒂，强尼整个人都颤抖了起来，V只是用两根指头按在小豆上，男人就像是被抽走了大半力气，软趴趴地倒在V身上，腰塌下来，敷衍地吞吐着肉棒。

“再吃一会儿，宝贝，”V分不清自己到底是在自慰还是在做爱，但耳边强尼的低喘让他沉沦，“我保证会喂饱你的。”

他卖力地工作起来，幻想着自己正和一个活生生的强尼·银手在床上缠绵，一下一下操到最里面，那逼真的阴道也随着强尼的呻吟绞紧又松开，尽职尽责地吸着V的老二。

最终他射在强尼身体里，后者只是动了动手指，将脸埋在V的颈间喘息。年轻人颇有些依依不舍地抽出阴茎，将强尼放在他身边的床铺上，男人软若无骨地瘫在被褥里，却仍不忘冲V竖起一个中指，然后背过身去。

V关闭了性爱程序，抽出芯片放进床头柜的抽屉里。加装了隔音的卧室里异常安静，V只能听见强尼均匀的呼吸声和自己尚未平复的心跳。

他关了灯，躺下来，在黑暗中睁着眼。

他操了强尼，V有些后知后觉地想，他真的操了强尼。

“那才不是真的，你只是操了个妞儿。”强尼闷闷的声音飘进V耳中。

“混蛋。”V几乎是下意识地回敬道。

他说完这句话便觉得有些后悔，不过他舔舔嘴唇，什么也没说。

“傻逼，你要学的可多着呢……”强尼慢吞吞地说，“……下次，我们重新来过。”

FIN


End file.
